RaccoonMask
RaccoonMask (ラクーンマスク Rakūnmasuku) is a raccoon-themed Nocturne, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Having grown up on and lurked through the streets of Brooklyn and being a rebellious and bloodthirsty gangster/thief/space pirate, RaccoonMask is one of the most ruthless members of the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods. He shows no remorse for his actions, in fact either justifies or brags about them, loves filth and garbage and is incredibly crass. One of his most defining traits however is his greed; wanting as much power and money he can find. Despite his notorious reputation as a sick killer, RaccoonMask is also a coward, often targeting civilians or witnesses for his kills but will flee the scene immediately if the authorities come in or if he is losing badly on a fight. He is also very knowledgeable on other famous criminals, often referencing them and having an encyclopedic knowledge on them. He also hates being referred to as a minor criminal such as a mugger, believing himself to be above that. RaccoonMask also has a more secretive treacherous side to him, thinking that he would make a better leader than CobraMask and secretly despises him, but he realizes that if he were act against him now, it would lead to his demise, so he awaits for the perfect opportunity to upsurp him. Another member of the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods he also notably shows a contempt for is CatMask, only unlike CobraMask he is more open about his discontent for her, viewing her as a poor followup to BrockenMask, in fact believing that she tries too hard to be like her grandfather. The feeling is mutual, as CatMask dislikes him back, viewing him as a useless and talentless hack. Needless to say, RaccoonMask and CatMask are quite the fierce rivals in the group. Unlike most members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, he doesn't target anyone specifically and focuses more on trying to enhanced his group and targets everyone the heroes try to protect, often doing so in very shady ways and in ways that he doesn't get caught. For this he will go with the most elaborate way to do so. He is also ironically one of the hardest working members of the Brotherhood, often devising complex and elaborate strategies, but also had to work harder than any of his cohort commanders, due to starting off at the streets, a very stark contrast compared to the likes of CatMask, BatMask or ScorpionMask. However this is undermined by his own arrogance and overall attitude which almost always overshadows his efforts. History Backstory RaccoonMask was born in the filthy streets of Brooklyn, New York in his verse and right away life became hard for RaccoonMask, as his parents were apathetic towards him and did not care to treat him, so they left him at an early age. Fortunately for RaccoonMask, he found himself adapting to his environment quickly. RaccoonMask would often spend time alone and venture out into the wooded areas, where he soon became interested into macabre. Not long afterwards he would become troublesome towards the law, often stealing food, digging through trash, loitering and other offenses. This would then spark RaccoonMask’s dark and demented serial killer lifestyle, and he would continue on his morbid career on several other planets, to the point he has been banned on at least five different planets. Later on, RaccoonMask would get to meet CobraMask while CobraMask was exiled and the two became freinds (more or less), due to the two both sharing similar goals and both not having any much standards. RaccoonMask would thus become one of the first members to join the Brotherhood of Nocturnes (for the first wave). Unlike other members however, he is more able to go out freely and live his criminal life. This is most likely due to him and CobraMask falling out (somewhat), but RaccoonMask still has major ties to the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, not wanting to desert the faction... Debut: The Brotherhood of Nocturnes, Rise!! RaccoonMask made a cameo in the RP where he was shown rising out from some garbage, manifesting completely and roaring. Feel the Pain! The Overbearing RaccoonMask Pt. 1 RaccoonMask made his first true appearance in RP where he was shown flying in space, heading towards Earth in his spaceship, firing at some other spaceships and asteroids that were in his way. However he ran into some trouble from the Space Police, led by Inspector Cypher. RaccoonMask initially tried firing at them and succeeded in shooting down two, but then he found out that he ran out of ammo. RaccoonMask then flew out of there and then teleported to Earth, retreating. RaccoonMask then reappeared on Earth, arriving at Helena, Montana where he began his attack down below, opening fire on many civilians. Soon he waltzed into a dark ally, which turned out to be a bad move for him and he then ran into SaberMask. Before RaccoonMask could pull out his claws against SaberMask, SaberMask then launched forwards, jumping from the wall then to RacoonMask as he then front flips, smashing his heel into the top of the Shadowbloods head. RaccoonMask then slashed his claws against SaberMask, to which SaberMask uppercutted back against him. SaberMask and RaccoonMask fought some more, with SaberMask winning for the most part---SaberMask moved out of the way of some of RaccoonMask's slashes, but he does get hit by some as sparks go flying. SaberMask ducked under a slash and smashed his palm into RacconMask's stomach, sending a pulse of shadow from his palm into his body and sending the shadowblood flying into a garbage can. RaccoonMask hid in the garbage can briefly before then shooting himself out and landing behind SaberMask, eating some garbage as well. RaccoonMask was prepared to bite at SaberMask, but before he could do so---a beam of light was shot at him---FlamingoMask had arrived!! SaberMask kicked RaccoonMask aways. SaberMask then entered his Crocodile mode and prepared to battle him some more, SaberMask then slashed his blades against RaccoonMask, sending out sparks. FlamingoMask then also repeatedly whacked his Wrecking Flail against RaccoonMask, adding more damage. RaccoonMask then repeatedly fired rounds from his Raccoon Submachine Gun, firing many laser rounds at the two Shadowbloods. Crocodile! SaberMask then fired an energy crocodile against RaccoonMask, which not only bit at him but also exploded on him, dealing with major damage, sending him (and also FlamingoMask) back from the blast. RaccoonMask then got back up and went ballistic on the two, firing his Raccoon Submachine Gun some more before then finally leaping onto FlamingoMask and biting on his left arm hard. Crocodile! SaberMask then slashed his blade against RaccoonMask's side, causing RaccoonMask to be hit and let go of FlamingoMask. RaccoonMask then rolled over and his red eyes glowed some more and glared at SaberMask before then manifesting aways, seemingly retreating. However as it turned out, it was a false retreat, as then RaccoonMask would follow FlamingoMask to San Jose and began controlling the pain on FlamingoMask's bitemark he gave him earlier, increasing the pain to unbearable levels, stating that it would only get worse from here. Feel the Pain! The Overbearing RaccoonMask Pt. 2 As RaccoonMask began increasing the pain on FlamingoMask's bitemark, the sun began to rise up, which RaccoonMask then took off, having a weakness to it. He then fled the scene, making sure he didn't get caught either. Several hours later (in which it became cloudy out), RaccoonMask took off to the darkest parts of the woods, where he was seen scurrying through garbage. As he dug through some more junk, HyenaMask, MouseMask and CatMask approached him. He at first thought they were a threat, but once CatMask talked to him and mentioned CobraMask, RaccoonMask recalled working for him before and immediately wanted to join their cause (or in his case rather, re-join it.) When RaccoonMask mentioned to CatMask that he had bitten FlamingoMask and was on the verge of killing him, CatMask decided to launch an attack against FlamingoMask, as she believed CobraMask would be most pleased if they all together did so. RaccoonMask then returned to the city of San Jose, Californa where he attempted to lure in FlamingoMask by opening fire at a bunch of civilians and vehicles, causing a rampage. Before he could slaughter some more though, someone then came in and blocked all of the lasers, before then kicking down RaccoonMask---SaberMask was back, as did FlamingoMask and a new opponent---Goju. FlamingoMask mainly fought off RaccoonMask; RaccoonMask slashed his machete at him repeatedly, trying to slice at him. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against RaccoonMask, flipping RaccoonMask over. FlamingoMask and RaccoonMask fought some more for a while, with RaccoonMask bashing his claws against FlamingoMask's flamingo shield. RaccoonMask then fired out some laser rounds from his Raccoon Submachine Gun at FlamingoMask's area, creating some explosions. RaccoonMask then began to inflict more pain on FlamingoMask's bitemark, giving him intense amounts of pain. Goju then fired his Atomic Blaster at both RaccoonMask and CatMask, sending them both flying back. FlamingoMask then gathered up his light energy, fired it down to RaccoonMask, enveloping him in the Flamingo Beam. Roasted, RaccoonMask then retreated, defeated. Later on, RaccoonMask then made it to the Shadowland Cave, where he was greeted by CobraMask. I Burrow Alone RaccoonMask later briefly showed back up in the RP where he and CatMask showed up to check up on MoleMask if he had any success on taking down FlamingoMask, to which they then found out that he didn't. RaccoonMask then decided to execute MoleMask for his failure and then started firing out laser rounds at him, but before he could do much harm to him, FlamingoMask then appeared and fired Flamingo Barrage at him. Not wanting to deal with FlamingoMask at the time and figuring that MoleMask was going to be killed by him anyways, RaccoonMask then fled and retreated along with CatMask. A Hollow Epilogue of Sorts RaccoonMask briefly appeared in the RP to greet ChameleonMask, FlyMask and the Shadelinqs. A Roach's Life RaccoonMask later reappeared at Mankato, Minnesota to get back against FlamingoMask with the help of one of his prison comrades, GokiMask. First he went to reunite with him at a parking lot, where he found GokiMask talking to his roaches. RaccoonMask then offered to help GokiMask and his roaches by offering them to help execute his strategy, to which GokiMask accepted, both because to help out his roaches and because he owed RaccoonMask a favor after breaking him out prison. The next day, RaccoonMask helped out GokiMask by surprise attacking FlamingoMask, but ended up mainly fighting Kamen Rider Kurutta instead. RaccoonMask fought fiercely against him, slashing his Raccoon Claws and mainly firing out laser rounds from his Raccoon Submachine Gun at him, then summoning out two Shadelinqs to deal with Kurutta and FlamingoMask, however they were quickly dispatched. RaccoonMask attempted to make a getaway, but Kurutta then blasted him with one of his weapons, causing him to fall off the building he was climbing on. Later on following the downfall of the mission, RaccoonMask then took off from the town, only then for GokiMask's head and body flying off into the distance, before then landing on RaccoonMask. GokiMask then fled with RaccoonMask and used Shadow Manifest to get out of there. Operation: Shade A few days later, RaccoonMask resumed his operation, bringing GokiMask along with him to KumoMask's lair. Once they got there, KumoMask then shed his disguise and gave RaccoonMask the Shade he had requested. With that, RaccoonMask then departed with GokiMask and planned to use it. RaccoonMask then ordered his Shadelinqs to raid as much food trucks as they could find and to lace the food from within from the trucks. All went according to plan up until FlamingoMask and CoyoteMask stepped in, taking down his Shadelinqs. RaccoonMask took note of this and then went in and fired his Raccoon Submachine Gun all around. RaccoonMask mainly fought off CoyoteMask, taking in some of his shadow bullets. CoyoteMask charged forward, to which RaccoonMask then slashed his Raccoon Claws. CoyoteMask then landed down behind RaccoonMask, performing a roundhouse kick on him, aiming for his side. RaccoonMask then slashed his claws again at CoyoteMask, then getting out his Raccoon Machete and slashing at him across. CoyoteMask hisses as his arm bleeds from the claws, before pulling out his other pistol, firing both guns at RaccoonMask, aiming at non-vital areas for now, seeking only to slow him down for now. RaccoonMask then used Shadow Manifest to avoid the rounds, however he made a bad move when he decided to cease using to slice CoyoteMask, as then CoyoteMask opened fire at him some more. RaccoonMask then re-equipped his Raccoon Submachine Gun and opened fire at CoyoteMask, creating explosions around his area. CoyoteMask then jumped, landing on the ceiling, seemingly hanging from the ceiling as he continues to fire down on RaccoonMask. RaccoonMask was blasted badly and sent rolling over. As he attempted to get back up, BunnyMask then appeared and got him by the neck with her knife. CoyoteMask then demanded to know what he (RaccoonMask) was doing there. RaccoonMask then explained to them he was there in order to spread the word of the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods and offered them a chance to join, to which they rejected. As GokiMask was thrown at him, RaccoonMask briefly did some more combat with BunnyMask and CoyoteMask, before then taking off in Shadow Manifest, leaving GokiMask behind to deal with the heroes. However as RaccoonMask returned back to base empty-handed, CobraMask was mightily displeased in his failure and for leaving GokiMask behind, to which then RaccoonMask stated that it wouldn't happen again. CobraMask heard, but then proceeded to punish him by delivering a painful mental strain against RaccoonMask, causing his head to hurt and his eyes glowing red and foaming at the mouth, begging for the hurting to stop. PharaohMask's Counterattack RaccoonMask was later reluctantly recruited to go with CatMask that way the two of them could then both recruit PharaohMask. RaccoonMask didn't want to go with CatMask, his view on her becoming more apparently, but CobraMask told them to more or less deal with it and sent then both away. CatMask and RaccoonMask argued for a bit, but the two then resumed their mission on trying to get PharaohMask. CatMask sensed that he was nearby, but then also felt that the Flamingo Squadron was nearby as well, so she told RaccoonMask to take care of them/distract them for a while longer. He did so. CatMask then took this to her advantage and then transformed into a cat, then appearing to PharaohMask. RaccoonMask then appeared in front of Machine G, firing his laser rounds around, to which Neo SquidMask then spotted RaccoonMask as well as PharaohMask and CatMask again, and joined FlamingoMask, Ayame, Unica, MoleMask and LobsterMask in fighting them all. Neo SquidMask mainly fought off RaccoonMask, shocking at him with his tentacles, to which RaccoonMask then slashed his Raccoon Machete against his tentacles, forcing Neo SquidMask to reel them back. RaccoonMask also noticed PharaohMask with CatMask, to which CatMask rubbed it in towards him, angering him. RaccoonMask fought off MoleMask some more, before then not wanting to go down without a fight, CatMask then created a giant sandstorm, deploying the Scarab Shadelinqs to assist her, creating a sandstorm so large, the Flamingo Squadron was forced to stand their ground and fall back. Before they could take FlamingoMask with them however, CatMask then snatched FlamingoMask and gave him to PharaohMask. Gotten what they came for, CatMask and PharaohMask then took off with the unconscious FlamingoMask, with CatMask rubbing it in to RaccoonMask one more time before taking off. RaccoonMask snarled in anger and jealousy, before then taking off as well, being the last one to do so. Judgement of the Darkness Pharaoh RaccoonMask briefly appeared in the RP both in the beginning and the ending, where he was seen escorting the beaten FlamingoMask with PharaohMask and was seen speaking with HyenaMask. HyenaMask then accidentally hit him with one of his chains, knocking him out unconscious for a while. Later on during ScorpionMask's arrival, he was present for it and PharaohMask's return, and was offended at CobraMask's remark that he (PharaohMask) still did better than some other associate of his (referring to RaccoonMask). RaccoonMask afterwards then continued on, working on his next plan. Poison Professional RaccoonMask appeared near the end of the RP, where he was visibly envious of ScorpionMask's success. ScorpionMask noticed this and then intimidated him, RaccoonMask pretended to congratulate him and then moved off, smoking and heading elsewhere. Flamingo Squadron Eliminated? Following ScorpionMask's task to take down MoleMask and LobsterMask was successful, RaccoonMask quickly grew envious of ScorpionMask. However when it was noted that Neo SquidMask was coming, RaccoonMask then hatched an idea, quickly telling CobraMask about it. His plan was to distract Neo SquidMask and lead him straight into a trap, which would allow ScorpionMask to attack the rest of Flamingo Squadron and save him (ScorpionMask) the trouble of dealing with Neo SquidMask. His plan was to bait Neo SquidMask into a trap by having ChameleonMask transform her appearance to ScorpionMask. His plan was approved by CobraMask and ultimately it worked. As Neo SquidMask was trapped in a pit, RaccoonMask then deployed SkunkMask to fight him off. RaccoonMask then took off, heading to fight the Units with ScorpionMask. RaccoonMask appeared to cause mayhem during ScorpionMask's and Ayame's fight; RaccoonMask mainly fought off Brownie and Sonnet with his Raccoon Submachine Gun. Ayame then used her Ayame Eye mask to fire eye lasers against RaccoonMask's area, but RaccoonMask was able to avoid damage in time. Neo SquidMask and CondorMask then arrived at the Unit's location, and fought off ScorpionMask and RaccoonMask together. Neo SquidMask managed to fight off RaccoonMask the most, shocking him with his tentacles and repeatedly punching at him, and did some damage against him, unfortunately RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask then managed to deal heavy critical damage against Unica and Sagiri before then retreating. The Smoking Condor Once PigMask and PenguinMask both appeared, RaccoonMask recognized and saw PigMask, who was one of his associates, so he went out to find him and then deployed him to battle. Once he found PigMask already fighting off CondorMask and Neo SquidMask, he had ScorpionMask come in to help him out. Following a very long battle, RaccoonMask then ordered both ScorpionMask and PigMask to retreat for now. The Frozen Gentleman RaccoonMask appeared towards the end of the RP, where he appeared to CatMask and PenguinMask, offering them some help by suggesting that PenguinMask and PigMask team up. Sure enough, they did, to which RaccoonMask and CatMask followed. Icy Flames: Power of the Pamola RaccoonMask then resumed Operation Shade, where he took over some diners and had the Shadelinqs run them, lacing the food with Shade. He ordered PigMask to clear p any evidence of their break-in and also had ScorpionMask watching over his progress with him for a bit. When CatMask informed him that FlamingoMask had returned, he then ordered both PigMask and PenguinMask to take care of him. Following the defeat of the two Shadowbloods and the destruction of the diners, RaccoonMask then moved his base of operations somewhere north of town. FlamingoMask vs. ScorpionMask Pt. 1: Shot Through the Heart RaccoonMask later appeared at an abandoned building in Lansing, where he plotted along with ScorpionMask. ScorpionMask then devised a special plan to impact FlamingoMask by capturing his two loves, Ayame and SwanMask. RaccoonMask thought about going with one or the other, but then figured capturing the two of them would be best. RaccoonMask then also devised his part of the plan, which was to lace the football player's foods and drinks at tomorrows game, to act as a distraction to FlamingoMask, because nobody was going to miss out on that (that and also to give himself a small army of killer football players.) RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask then headed out to carry out their plans. The next day, RaccoonMask acted out his part of the plan, recruiting some Shadelinqs to disguise themselves as humans and laced one of the football player teams's foods and drinks with Shade, which drove them to become mad killers during the game. Minutes pass by....the first game starts, with nothing in particular going on. Just a game after all. FlamingoMask does his best to not come off as awkward in all of it. A couple hours go by and it's small breaktime. One side of the teams goes to have their lunches, but mostly to take a drink. Soon it's back to the game and the effects of the Shade inside the drinks begin to finally kick in....as they start playing, they see the opposing team as Shadelinqs; as well as the audience. They feel crazed, almost as if being intimidated by them as well, having those shadowy demons come and leap after them. The football players then snap and go brutal, attacking the other team. This becomes very alarming fast to all those watching in horror. Within the stadium, RaccoonMask cackles Once FlamingoMask stepped in and fought off the crazed football players, RaccoonMask then hopped in, taunting FlamingoMask at first, before then getting out his Raccoon Submachine Gun and opening fire around their area. ScorpionMask then popped up, attacking as well. LobsterMask fought back against RaccoonMask hard, to which RaccoonMask then bit down on LobsterMask's left leg, injecting him with his Agonizing Bite, giving LobsterMask an intense amount of pain. FlamingoMask blasted his Flamingo Beam down against RaccoonMask, to which RaccoonMask then rolled out of the ways, is blasted at, only then to control the pain on LobsterMask's left leg. Some Shadelinqs then began to swarm on FlamingoMask, to which RaccoonMask then mocked him some more. FlamingoMask then destroyed the Shadelinqs however and then fought off RaccoonMask some more, before then RaccoonMask took off, with ScorpionMask taking away Ayame and SwanMask with him. FlamingoMask vs. ScorpionMask Pt. 2: Abandon Operation Shade Later on, RaccoonMask then reported back to CobraMask, telling him the progress on Operation Shade and they had successfully captured both SwanMask and Ayame. CobraMask was impressed, but also told the two to remember that there were more enemies to focus on as well, as well as saying to not to get too cocky. CobraMask then signed out, vanishing. RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask then talked about what to do with the building they had trapped Ayame and SwanMask were in, to which RaccoonMask suggested blowing it up with. Before they could get any further, CatMask then appeared to the two, angered on how they were going to get to kill FlamingoMask and they didn't even bring her along. Flamingo Squadron then showed up however, to which RaccoonMask (along with CatMask) then both went out to fight them, while ScorpionMask dealt with FlamingoMask. He was defeated and swept aways by Pamola FlamingoMask's Pamola Hurricane attack however. After his defeat (along with CatMask and ScorpionMask), he then retreated back to the Shadowland Cave, where he was met with CobraMask. After this, RaccoonMask deemed Operation: Shade as a failure. He was soon dismissed by CobraMask, who then also had healed finally and was going after Flamingo Squadron himself. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 1: The Phantom's Warning RaccoonMask briefly appeared in the RP where he saw CobraMask gearing up and ready to take on Flamingo Squadron himself. RaccoonMask also then insulted and blamed SkunkMask, blaming him for the failure of his and ScorpionMask's elimination mission because he didn't bother to kill CondorMask in time. SkunkMask's Last Chance Following the death of SkunkMask, RaccoonMask feared the possibility of being punished and begged; however CobraMask noted that SkunkMask did not die in vain, as he stalled chances for a cure for FlamingoMask, managed to destroy CondorMask's base; also (seemingly) disposing of Sagiri and of course, died fighting for their cause. As such, CobraMask did not punish RaccoonMask this time around, but recommended he'd start deploying more of their members. CobraMask then dismissed RaccoonMask and resumed operations. SaberMask vs. ScorpionMask RaccoonMask partook as one of the audience members watching SaberMask and ScorpionMask fight, where he cheered on ScorpionMask to brutalize SaberMask. The Race for the Cure; Out From the Skies is the Terror Bird!! RaccoonMask later reappeared where he deployed GastornisMask to help him torture SaberMask while he was imprisoned. First he told CatMask that she could go now as her duty of being a guard was over now and he could takeover. He also told her not to let SaberMask's words poison her mind. After CatMask left, RaccoonMask then focused on taunting SaberMask for a bit, before then letting GastornisMask takeover. As he left for a while, SaberMask managed to escape, and knocked GastornisMask out unconscious. GastornisMask then vowed to get back at SaberMask and then flew off. RaccoonMask ordered him to do it quickly, only then for CobraMask to arrive. RaccoonMask explained the situation and told him further that there was no need to worry as he had already sent in GastornisMask to dsipatch him, to which CobraMask said that whil he didn't doubt his skills, he felt he wouldn't be enough to take down SaberMask and FlamingoMask on his own, so he went down there himself. CobraMask then allowed ScorpionMask to take control while he was gone, to which ScorpionMask then punished RaccoonMask for allowing SaberMask to escape. RaccoonMask reappeared near the end of the RP where he was shown with ChameleonMask and ScorpionMask watching CobraMask bang his head against the wall repeatedly. BearMask then arrived to of whom RaccoonMask observed, also questioning his strength. RaccoonMask was then soon dismissed by CobraMask, along with everyone else. Crisis At Sea! Exchange for 2,700 Students WIP Swordplay WIP Vampirical WIP The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Bear of Devastation WIP FlamingoMask Died! LobsterMask Dies Too! RaccoonMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he drunkenly sang a twisted version of "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" only replacing "witch" with "stupid bird". ScorpionMask then proceeded to smack him across. FlamingoMask's Grand Resurrection! Defeat BearMask!! RaccoonMask made an appearance towards the end, stating he didn't seem much like a loser now compared to CatMask. He then went out and deployed BulldogMask out and got ready to resume his operation. Man's Best Fiend WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 1: All Hail RaccoonMask! WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 2: Chicago Rumble WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 3: Death Without An Assassination WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Shadow Manipulation: RaccoonMask has control over shadowy energy. * Raccoon Submachine Gun: RaccoonMask's main weapon of choice, RaccoonMask is armed with a futuristic Thompson Submachine Gun-esque weapon that he can use for combat. It is able to fire out crimson red lasers rapidly and can create big explosions. * Raccoon Machete: RaccoonMask's other main weapon, the Raccoon Machete is a shadowy machete weapon that he can use to hack and slash and slice up his opponents. It can glow crimson red when delivering brutal blows. * Raccoon Knife: RaccoonMask’s secondary weapon is a large butcher knife that he can use to kill off his victims, usually using it to deliver the killing blows, however he also uses it for battle, where it appears to be unusually durable. It isn't used much outside of kills however. * Raccoon Claws: In case his main weapons are somehow discarded, RaccoonMask will resort to using his sharp claws for battle. His claws can also enlarge like knives and can glow bloody red. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, RaccoonMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Enhanced Durability: RaccoonMask has enhanced durability, being able to survive being shot at repeatedly and still be fine, as well as survive numerous attacks done against him. * Enhanced Speed: RaccoonMask has enhanced speed, being able to run up to a very quick rate. * Agonizing Bite: RaccoonMask can bite his opponents and victims and after doing so, can leave a powerful and painful bite. However, RaccoonMask can control the pain in said bite, and as such, he can make the pain even more unbearable. * Piloting Skills: RaccoonMask is an excellent pilot, being able to fly his starships with ease. * Saucer: RaccoonMask owns a starship that he can fly through the stars with and it can fly at Mach 18. It can also cloak and teleport to other places (though he chiefly prefers flying it), and can fire out lasers and missiles. * Extraordinary Jumper: RaccoonMask can jump out to high heights. * Foam: Not necessarily a power, but RaccoonMask can emit a stream of foam from his mouth upon either in pain or out of anger. * Human Form: RaccoonMask can take on a human form to blend in with human society. Weaknesses * Light Energy: RaccoonMask is weak to light energy. This also partially extends to sunlight, which while won't kill him, he strongly dislikes it. * Cowardice: RaccoonMask is somewhat of a coward and will runaway from a fight if it doesn't go his way. * Combat: While not a poor physical fighter, RaccoonMask prefers to use weapons as opposed to his fists. Quotes Trivia * He is the fourth member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to have a mammalian motif. He is also the first member outside of CatMask, HyenaMask and MouseMask to have a mammalian motif. * Originally his main weapon was meant to be his Raccoon Knife, but it was changed to the Raccoon Machete and Raccoon Submachine Gun. This is why the knife appears in his main picture still. * RaccoonMask is the third Nocturne to use guns for his main weapons. The first was CoyoteMask and the second was SharkMask. * He is somewhat similar to CoyoteMask in terms of backstory, as both grew up in Brooklyn (albeit in different universe) and both were born in harsh environments to which they adapted to. However unlike CoyoteMask, RaccoonMask chose to become evil instead and quickly found a liking to being what he is and is far more ruthless and cold-hearted. * His "Agonizing Bite" attack is meant to be an homage to Galberos's similar bite attack. * He is nocturnal, similar to real-life raccoons. * He was one of the first/earliest members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes made. * Out of all of the current Brotherhood of Nocturne members he is the one to have had the least amount of techniques. * Prior to being raccoon-themed, he was originally was going to be a wolverine-themed Nocturne and would have been known as "WolverineMask". He was changed into a raccoon early in development however. * Out of all the commanders, he is the only BoS commander who is not based off of a predatory animal but is instead based off of a scavenger type animal. * He is one of the few Nocturnes to have a visible nose, the other being MacabreMask. * Most of the early Brotherhood of Nocturnes members were based off of the seven deadly sins. RaccoonMask was meant to represent greed. * He is the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to have upsurped CobraMask. * He is the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes commander also to be slain by another commander (in this case, by his replacement SkullMask). Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monsters Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs